


воскресная проповедь

by BellJorg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Gen, Lowercase, M/M, Pre-Slash, Параллельные миры, Смерть основных персонажей, выживание, космоопера, лапслок, насилие, нелинейное повествование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJorg/pseuds/BellJorg
Summary: лэнс загребает в ладони горячий красный песок и закрывает глаза — он почти дома.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	воскресная проповедь

**Author's Note:**

> команду рандомно кидает по реальностям против их воли

небо зелёное — лэнс замечает это первым. на глазах будто изумрудные очки, а моря — грани переливающегося стекла. до недавних пор лэнс не боялся света, но чернота космоса способна творить ужасающие вещи с примитивным человеческим сознанием. лэнс вглядывается, не стремясь разглядеть сверх того, что ему предложат. время научило его довольствоваться тем немногим, что бросается в глаза и падает в руки.

если смотреть на горизонт — можно увидеть, как лучи прорезаются вверх. если не вглядываться — можно заметить, как лучи кривятся и плывут волнами, сходясь в одной точке над головой.

спустя два года — лэнс, наконец, научился видеть чудо. вселенная — огромная, едва ли объятная простому смертному — по-весеннему цвела, разливалась горными ручьями и выходила из берегов.

лэнс загребает в ладони горячий красный песок и закрывает глаза — он почти дома.

***

их перемещает сюда во время завтрака. лэнс держит ложку у рта, и из-за дрожи в его пальцах зелёная жижа падает на землю.

это не первый их день в космосе. не первый день на войне. они научились держать при себе боярды — брать с собой в душ и туалет, прятать под подушкой, держать поблизости острый нож. потом за это они благодарят богов, но сейчас — они слишком напуганы.

широ запрещает им расходиться. и ему легко подчиняться, правда легко. слишком волевой, слишком сильный.  _ жертвенный _ , — вот, что думает лэнс. но никогда не говорит вслух.

здесь деревья низкие-низкие, едва доходят до икр. пидж спотыкается о корни и пинает сухие стволы. говорит, это немного странно; говорит, будто великаны в стране лилипутов; говорит, будет неловко, если мы кого-нибудь раздавим. лэнс не сдерживает в себе нервный смех и молчит до тех пор, пока подошва не начинает вязнуть в бескрайних болотах.

— это не болота, — говорит пидж. — это их эквивалент морей.

— просто с водорослями, — подхватывает ханк. — как вернёмся на корабль, обязательно сделаю суп с водорослями.

но они не возвращаются. они идут, пока полностью не выбиваются из сил: пока не сменяются степью болота; пока небесные лучи не ломаются; пока не поднимаются шепчущие ветра. они садятся в круг, соприкасаясь коленями, и заставляют себя верить — прямо сейчас, впервые так просто — в чудо алтеианских технологий — что аллура найдёт их и откроет портал. нужно лишь немного подождать.

ждут ровно три часа по внутренним часам широ — их вырывает из дрёмы и переносит снова.

***

лэнс переступает с ноги на ногу, принимает позу поудобнее — и замахивается. не думает — делает.

у напавших на него сирен нет рук, зато есть острые и ядовитые щупальца. обрубки хвостов бьются о землю и поднимают пыль. тут не нужно думать — три колющих в сердце и пять отрубленных голов. кит вытирает кровь с лезвия, тяжело опираясь на дерево. четыре перемещения за два дня, где каждый новый мир — опаснее предыдущего. кровожадные монстры. ядовитая атмосфера. гигантские насекомые.

они заражены, и им так хочется спать, но нельзя: иначе их сожрут, раздавят, сломают, как маленьких деревянных солдатиков в неумелых детских руках. 

спрятавшись меж толстых корней, паладины перебирают собственные запасы — их вещевые мешки полны добытых в схватках богатств. в холодные и ветреные вечера, согреваясь в объятьях друг друга, они иногда вспоминают широ. иногда — как по-доброму улыбался ханк. пидж на это кривится и молча скрывается в густой листве — их спонтанные обсуждения вызывают в ней только злость — ведь там, среди бесконечных вариантов реальностей, остался её брат.

пидж не появляется три долгих часа; в тропический лес приходит кислотный муссон.

когда лэнс и кит перемещаются, они остаются одни.

***

лэнс думает, что имеет право злиться. лэнс уверен в этом, но молчит, закрывается ото всех: привыкает прикрывать рот ладонью, чтобы другие не увидели — уголки губ нервно дёргаются и иногда, в отчаянные моменты, лицо прорезает оскал. страх загнанного в угол существа, готового сражаться, пока кровь не зальёт землю, пока руки не увязнут в разодранной плоти.

у злости — измятые деревья, оборванные лианы, расколотые на куски камни — сила широ. 

они вымотаны. уставшие и ослабшие, теряющие надежду с каждым новым рывком — бесполезность за бесполезностью, все попытки проваливаются, сигналы не пробиваются. и начинается казаться, что за ними не придут. некому приходить. бескрайний космос поглотил то единственное знакомое, связывающее их с домом.

лэнс трясёт головой, закрывает уши руками, гонит мысли прочь.

у злости — горящие поля, закипающие озёра, рокочущие извержения вулканов — глаза кита.

их вынужденное путешествие длится больше месяца. пидж не может утверждать наверняка: разные планеты и разные циклы, севшая техника и сломанные навигационные часы, пока кругом — дикая необузданная природа.

у злости — мозолистые пальцы, шуршащие приливы, томящиеся подземные гейзеры — молчание лэнса.

***

были миры, где деревья тянулись корнями к небу, где небо тянулось к деревьям, где деревья росли в небе, где деревьев не было и неба не было — только пустая-пустая, выжженная земля.

не то чтобы у них был большой выбор. между выживанием и мучительной гибелью, они выбрали сражение на грани возможностей, сон прерывистый, шрамы яркие, будто малиной помазанные. кит собирает волосы в хвост, лэнс просит выбрить себе затылок. они свыклись друг с другом, притёрлись, спелись. опасность раскрыла их, как первые солнечные лучи — бутоны. их двое, и, казалось бы, больше не надо — человеческая память услужливо затирает варианты, когда их было пятеро.

были миры, где время шло слишком медленно; были миры, где время шло слишком быстро; были миры, где времени не было. 

растения, пожирающие птиц; животные, обгладывающие собственные кости; живая вода, мёртвый воздух, кислотные бурлящие океаны над головой. каково же было их удивление встретить фиолетовые луга и сладкий запах цветов — они расслабились, дали себе насладиться мягким тёплым солнцем и пением птиц. спрятавшись под тяжёлым раскидистым деревом, паладины уснули, одурманенные безопасностью. 

не мудрено, что широ потерял бдительность. с каждым случается, нельзя быть начеку постоянно. 

под светом звёзд толстые корни ожили и оплели неподвижные хрупкие тела — утром проснулись не все.

лэнс долго гнал от себя мысль, что широ мог просто сдаться — и позволить себе не проснуться. в конце концов, лэнс позавидовал его вечному сну, как завидуют старшие братья успехам младших — с тоскливым жадным теплом.

***

мир его игнорирует. лэнс понимает, что паладины перестали слушать друг друга, когда минует их семнадцатое перемещение.

первое время они не были уверены — остались ли они в своей реальности или перемещаются по каким-то другим. они и сейчас не уверены. лэнс подозревает: оно путает их намеренно. вот ты высказываешь мысль вслух, даёшь прочувствовать её остальным — и мир уже перевернулся с ног на голову, прокрутился против часовой и сменил место жительства.

лэнс больше не лезет с советами — лэнс вспоминает слова старых молитв.

впервые за долгое время их переносит в поселение разумных существ. широ преисполняется от осознания собственной важности, когда подходит к вождю — как представитель инопланетной коалиции. но также быстро разочаровывается. они не знают про вольтрона, они не знают про галра, никогда не подвергались вторжению извне и тем более не слышали о такой планете, как земля. они вообще о других планетах не слышали; их бог — живое пылающее солнце, требующее дары и дарующее требуемое.

они кидают в паладинов скрученные лианы, бросают в ноги мешочки, пахнущие чужой болью, и готовят жертвенный пьедестал. когда вождь ударяет посохом — под ногами шуршат тектонические плиты, проседает почва и идёт трещинами земля. лэнс бежит первым — он вытягивает кита из ямы. широ помогает перебраться через упавший тотем пидж и отбивается от летящих в них копий. ханк, прикрывающий отход, проваливается в ров.

когда под ногами шуршат тектонические плиты, когда поджигает пятки разгневанное солнце, когда кит сжимает его запястье — они теряют ханка.

когда широ оборачивается — он видит лишь вспышку и бескрайние зелёные моря.

***

наверное, сказывается возраст. ему не пятнадцать больше и даже не двадцать. он и сам не уверен сколько. время поиздевалось над ними, пережевало и выплюнуло в ноги львиного замка — как потерянных глупых детей.

и сейчас: должны ли они думать о долге; должны ли чувствовать себя лучше; должны ли сыпать проклятиями и молиться. время не то. вселенная тоже не та. они тоже больше  _ не те _ . кто знает: что произойдёт, когда они вернутся; как долго их не было; меняют ли они своим присутствием здесь прошлое и будущее. вопросы, нескончаемые и острые, впиваются под лопатки бритвами и держат спину прямой. 

им улыбается ханк, им машет с помоста пидж, им кивает широ. будто дурные видения, словно навеянные иллюзии, точно восставшие, преследующие во снах фантомы. они искали их, они ждали их, они дождались не тех.

возможно, что те лэнс и кит давно сгинули. возможно, они оставляют их на верную смерть. и все «возможно», о которых они никогда не заговорят снова.

и сейчас он не умоляет его остановиться: он просил измениться, поменять решение, подумать ещё. но кто он такой, чтобы запрещать мыслить, запрещать быть таким, какие они есть.

это не их друзья — земля не возвращает мертвецов. это не их вольтрон — космос не столь милосерден. но выбирать не приходится.

но что бы их не ждало, какая напасть бы не приключилась — эти паладины готовы к войне.

они сами теперь — война.


End file.
